fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry/Locations
This is a list of fictional locations in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse continuity. Fictional locations Nicktropolis Nicktropolis, New York, is the largest fictional city in New York. It is home for most of the heroes of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse and the ACS. Nicktropolis is a huge, sprawling co-mingling of cultures and perspectives, full of two-bit hoodlums and small-time and big-time actors and musicians. Nicktropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States. The city debuted in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, and has since then appeared in many other shows. Fort Pooda Fort Pooda, California, is a fictional city located on the west coast of the United States in California. It is one of the many settings in The ACS. The population of one million people is divided into twenty-seven districts, which are home to movie and television studios, multi-million dollar estates, and crack-ridden ghettos. The city is a mix between working-class and middle-class. The area is primarily made up of various low-rise apartments, brownstones, regular terraced houses, factories, bars, and stores. Fort Pooda has a rampant crime rate and is known as the "worst place in the United States" because of this. The main problem for the city is the organized crime, and in particular the problem of gangs. Crazville Crazville, United World, is the main setting of Y-Guy and it's spin-offs. The city is often overrun with mainiacs and crazy people, and nothing normal happens in Crazville. Very few humans live in Crazville due to it's insane nature. The city is located in United World (fictional state near Florida), United States. Shark Kingdom The Shark Kingdom is the main setting in the Cool Shark series. It is where all of the main characters live. The city consists of various businesses, including restaurants, stores, and manufacturers, and contains a stable economy. Anytown Anytown is the setting of Nicky. It is a cliche city with average things and is described as bland and boring, but it holds many adventures. It's normal setting makes it a parallel to Crazville. The city is home to local crime fighters Brandon and Nicky, who would, later in their life, develop new things as new land was built, making Anytown famous. The city is located on an unidentified part of the United States. Wishter Town Wishter Town, Missouri, is the main fictional setting place for the animated television series Randit & Mark. It is located 30 miles north west of St. Louis, and unlike most towns, this town has many exotic colors to the buildings. The population is 43,458, and is slowly rising. There is a forest south west of the town, which is where Randit and Mark live in an abandoned house that seemed to be constructed somewhere in the 1900's. Quibblobicus Quibblobicus is the main setting of The Bob Boogleface Show. Joebot City Joebot City is the main setting of The Chrome Chronicles. CircleCity CircleCity, Pennsylvania, is the main setting of CircleCity. The city looks similar to New York City. The city is usually populated by Circles (hence the name), and is located in Pennsylvania. Newtropolis Newtropolis, New York, is the main setting of the TV series Life (in space) Sucks. It was New York City's succsessor. It is a high-tech science fiction inspired town that was built in 2060. Constantly Name-Changing City Constantly Name-Changing City, is a constantly name changing city, which usually goes by the names "Doodle City", "Drawing City", and "Paper City". It is featured in the series Notebook. Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, is the main setting of SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn. Planet Splorg Planet Splorg is the main setting of Al The Alien. Herpville Herpville is the main setting of Stickventures. Jiggazas City A very minor location. Usually a backdrop, Jiggazas City has never made an actual appearance, until it's full appearance in The CAS (2013). The second Troll King was born in midwestern Jiggazas City, and John's cousin, Jonah the Crackhead, lived here for a short time before he was murdered. Sticktown Sticktown is a minor location in Stickventures. Dave and Vic lived here before moving to Herpville. OriginalName City OriginalName City, Illinois, is the main setting of The Epic Animals. New City New City, Oregon, is the main setting of The Bagel Show. The Core The Core is the headquarters of the World Order constructed in 4112. It is made of an advanced metal-type that was invented in the late 23rd Century that and connects all the continents of the world together. It is one of the main settings for the mini-series Collector: Legacy. Gigabyte City TBA. Fictional planets/dimensions Letterworld Letterworld was the homeworld of DCN in Stickventures. Dave accidentally destroyed DCN's home here. FoodTopia FoodTopia, also known as Foodtopia, was, before it's destruction, the home planet of the anthropomorphic Foodtopian race, which included the Bagel species, such as Bagel. Before its demise, FoodTopia was a relatively diplomatic planet. In the series finale of The Bagel Show, FoodTopia was regurgitated by the giant Dark Mouth, who originally ate and destroyed the planet. Since then, the planet has been going through major reconstruction. The Realm The Realm is the home-planet of the villain Looney Theomastix. The Realm exists in another dimensional plane and is about the size of England. It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around the sun. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth’s, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. The matter on the Realm is also denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. There is an unknown force that keeps the surfaces of the Realm from eroding and from allowing its bodies of water from drifting off into space. Life on the Realm is extinct due to LT. Anima TBA. Oblivion World Oblivion World, also known as the Oblivionverse, is the planet ruled by the villain Oblivion, the alternate version of John the Marksman. From there, Oblivion plotted the conquest of the universe and was considered to be not only the ruler of his people but a god. He was perpetually opposed by the heroes of Earth. Oblivion World is a barren world of rocks and desert, punctuated by firepits which spewed heat and flame from the very molten core of the planet. The subjects of Oblivion are a human-like slave population so terrified and oppressed by their tyrannic overlord that freedom is a completely alien concept. The majority of the population are called Ö-People, a fearful race of clones that have no sense of self-worth or value. Notable Ö-People include Ö-SSK, Ö-Bagel, Ö-MattBoo, and more. Irk Irk is a dark purple planet where spieces of Irkens were founded. The Tallest are leaders of the planet and conform it. It's job it to take over other planets in there way. Planet Irk remained unkown what happened to it in The Bagel Movie. Category:Locations